Ursula
Ursula is one of the villains that is set to appear in Descendants 2. She will appear as the mother of Uma. Before the Isle of the Lost The Little Mermaid Ursula was an evil seawitch. She was banished and exiled from Atlantica by King Triton and commands Flotsam and Jetsam to keep an extra close on Ariel believing that she is the key to Triton's undoing. After Ursula realize that Ariel has fallen in love with Prince Eric, she believes that Ariel will make a good spot on Ursula's garden(the mermpeople turned into weed by Ursula).After Flotsam and Jetsam take Ariel to Ursula,Ursula makes a deal with Ariel by saying to her if she kisses Eric by sunset on the third day,she will remain human but if she doesn't she'll transform back into a mermaid and will belong to Ursula and tells Ariel that in order to become human,she needs her voice(Poor Unfortunate Souls).She later takes Ariel voice and transformes her into a human.After Flotsam and Jetsam disturb Ariel and Eric's moment(Kiss the Girl),Ursula decides to transform into a human herself and renames herself Vanessa.She later uses Ariel's voice so she can make Eric believe that she was the one who rescued him from the shipwreck and make Ariel be her prisoner.After she was going to marry Eric,she was later distracted and distrubted by Scuttle,and the rest of the sea animals and after Max(Eric's dog) bites Vanessa,Scuttle pulls her necklace and releases Ariel's voice and returns to Ariel.After sunset,Ariel transformes back into a mermaid and Vanessa turns back into Ursula and kidnaps Ariel only to be stopped by King Triton and Sebastian.Triton later sacrifices himself to Ariel and becomes Ursula's weed,then Ursula takes his crown and his trident.After she was cut by Eric,she sends Flotsam and Jetsam to take down Eric but was later defeated by Sebastian and Flownder,and when Ariel pulls her hair,she accidentally kills Flotsam and Jetsam which makes her say,"My Babies,my poor little poopsies".Then Ursula later turned into a giant monster and tries to kill Ariel and releases the powers of the ocean.She is then killed and stabbed by Eric with an abandoned ship and she is later destroyed and with her powers gone,all of the merpeople were transformed back to themselves and King Triton transforms back into a merman and gets his trident and crown back. Descendants 2 TBA Printed Media The Beast Within: A Tale of Beauty's Prince Ursula is mentioned in the second novel The Beast Within: A Tale of Beauty's Prince by author Serena Valentino. In the novel, it is mentioned that Ursula lives in a kingdom adjacent to that of Belle and the Prince, and when the Prince dumps his fiancée prior to Belle, she attempts to drown herself. Ursula then rescues her and trades her her life for her beauty. The Enchantress then goes to Ursula to convince her to give up her deal in exchange for something else. In the end, she convinces her. Poor Unfortunate Soul: A Tale of the Sea Witch Ursula appears in the third novel of Serena Valentino's Disney Origin Book. It explains more of her backstory. It is said that when she was a little girl, she was raised by a fisherman. After her powers were revealed to the village, the villagers tried to kill Ursula and the fisherman was killed when he was trying to protect her and Ursula then destroyed her village for revenge. King Triton later revealed to Ursula that there siblings and he takes her to Atlantica. King Triton then tells her to never touch his belongings and he believes that she is a true monster. Ursula was only respected by Triton's wife, Queen Athena(which Athena would have arguments with Triton about Ursula) and when Athena died, King Triton then banished Ursula from Atlantica. She then tells them to the Odd Sisters(Lucinda, Ruby, and Martha) about her exile and the sisters then grow a hate about Triton and planning a downfall.Ursula then tells her that if they help her, she will help them find their sister(Enchantress), only for the sisters to realize that Ursula had her imprisoned in the Garden of Lost Souls and during the final battle, the Odd Sisters secretly helped Eric defeat Ursula and freeing their sister. The Isle of the Lost Ursula was introduced as one of the villains brought back to life to be imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost. She first appears when she chases Ratigan and his crew off her Fish and Chips store. She is also the mother of the sea witches. Gallery gf_disney-villains_ursula.jpg Ursula-disney-18558526-1280-720.jpg Ursula-Little-Mermaid-disney-villains-1024508_720_480.jpg|Ursula in her human disguise thR0N5V18F.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-8604.jpg Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4795.jpg Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg Ursula-.jpg Ursula.png The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula and Ariel - Make Your Choice!.jpg Vanessa-Reflection.png The-little-mermaid-ursula.jpg Ursula.jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Ursula-Flotsam-Jetsam-walt-disney-characters-37334368-500-281.png Trivia *Its revealed that she has a hate against Ratigan, because since he and his crew sneak out to her shop to get food,she later chased Ratigan out along with his minions. *Ursula's crimes were **To overthrow King Triton **Attempted Murder(Ariel and Eric) **Kidnapping(Mermpeople turned into Weeds) **Manipulation(Ariel, Eric) *She was voiced by Pat Carrol in The Little Mermaid. *According to The Isle of the Lost,she had her seashell necklace stolen by Jay. *She is the second Disney Villain whose has henchmen that die in her debut. The first is Maleficent, the third is Scar, the fourth is Shan Yu. *She is the first and so far only Disney villain to become a giant without transforming into anything *She is the fourth disney Villain to be called a monster by the main protagonist. The first and second are Honest John and Gideon, the third is Lady Tremaine, and the fifth is Gaston. *She is the third female Disney Villain to sing a song. The first was Queen of Hearts, the second was Madam Mim, and the fourth was Mother Gothel. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Parents Category:The Little Mermaid Characters Category:Witches Category:Mothers Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Classic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Villain Parents Category:Isle of the Lost Characters